Second Impressions
by ncfan
Summary: Garak certainly hoped that the second impression he made on her would go a little better than the first. It wouldn't do to scare away a potential customer, after all. Garak, Ziyal. Gen.


I always enjoyed the Garak/Ziyal subplot in "For the Cause", the turbolift scene especially. In fact, that scene always made me laugh because of the way Garak was acting; it was sort of a mixture of genuine nervousness and an attempt to get Ziyal's attention in a way she couldn't ignore. Anyway, I have written this in tribute of that episode. I hope that my interpretation of Garak doesn't come across as out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.

* * *

There had been a woman in for alterations on a pair of slacks just a few minutes ago. She had left the clothing with Garak and vacated the premises, still smiling, though not quite sure why the resident tailor on the station seemed so absentminded all of a sudden. No, not absentminded. Just distracted, and it wasn't like him.

For his part, Garak had abandoned the slacks in the back of his store, and was inspecting a suit resting on a headless mannequin, making sure that the less than sober Bajoran who had passed through the day before last hadn't damaged it in any way, hadn't spilled anything on it or torn the fabric.

_It's really a very delicate piece of work, _Garak reasoned with himself, as he primly dusted off the suit from behind. _I do wish that I did not have to deal with this…this…this _unpleasantness_ all of the time! It's really quite irritating._

When he thought about it, the girl had showed definite signs of Bajoran ancestry. The ridges on her nose were a definite sign, but when Garak thought about it, even with her young age, she was smaller than any Cardassian woman he had ever seen. That was a minor detail, completely insignificant, and, when her identity was taken into account, somewhat amusing as well.

_I do believe the good doctor told me her name was Ziyal. And Gul Dukat's daughter as well…_ Garak restrained a small laugh. _My, my, Dukat, what have you been up to? Got a little over-familiar with a household servant, did we? You must have been very discreet for this little detail to have slipped by me; I admit, I find myself impressed._

The sarcasm in Garak's inner voice could have dripped acid if it had been measured for levels of corrosiveness, at that very moment.

Another, Ziyal-related thread of thought came through the ever-whirring cogs of Garak's mind. _I really don't understand why everyone always seems so suspicious of me when I try to make a new acquaintance. I fail to understand why everyone sees me as incapable of performing one simple action without there being some ulterior motive. I am perfectly entitled to acquaintance myself with others at my own discretion, no matter _whose_ daughter they are! Right? __**Right?**_

Garak sighed. _Am I falling flat here, or am I actually finding no justification for this at all?_

Well, at least he had managed to get her attention. And there was no way Ziyal could have forgotten him so quickly after that incident, but all the same… Garak felt his lip twitch with sardonic amusement. _After that time in the turbolift, my dear Ziyal is probably laboring under the impression that I am some sort of lunatic—though, with the sheer monotony of my life, losing my mind has at times held a definite appeal, I must admit. I doubt she will be too eager to seek out my company. Even if it did seem to amuse her… somewhat. I most likely will not be seeing her again._

At that very moment, a very familiar young Cardassian woman took the opportunity to enter into Garak's shop, a slightly inquisitive smile on her face.

_Or not._

"Hello," Ziyal murmured, tipping her head in one direction, then the next, almost too much like a young child, as she began to observe the wares Garak had in his shop with a sort of half-fascination.

"Hello," Garak replied, surprise making his voice carry a little less than it would have under normal circumstances.

_And dear God, she is in my shop. Maybe lightning really does strike in the same place twice._

Garak decided to take this as an opportunity to make sure the second impression wasn't quite as…unorthodox as the first had been. He wouldn't want to scare away a potential customer, after all.

And for the record, the only thing Garak was willing to admit was that, yes, he _was_ glad to see her.


End file.
